


Band-Aids

by NinjaDragonWhat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, but i was aiming for platonic, i just wanted a cute fic centered around these two, it can be taken as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragonWhat/pseuds/NinjaDragonWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about Marinette and Kim's friendship throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aids

Five-year-old Marinette sat alone on the side of the playground, watching the other kids play. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, and her knees were all scraped up after falling while plying hopscotch alone. The little girl sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her bright red jacket.

"Hey, are you ok?"

It was a boy her age, with messy brown hair that fell in his face. He was covered in Band-Aids of all colors, and a soccer ball was held at his side. Marinette shook her head, her pig-tails swinging.

"I scraped my knees," she blubbered, her tears starting up again. She stuck out her leg, and the boy tilted his head.

"Did you fall?" Marinette nodded.

"I can kiss it to make it feel better," the boy said enthusiastically, suddenly pumped with energy. "That's what my mommy always does when I hurt myself!"

Marinette watched with interest as the boy bent down and kissed both her knees. He looked up again and grinned, showing two missing teeth. "Better?"

Marinette smiled wide back and giggled. She nodded, her pigtails bouncing cheerfully "Thank you!"

Eight-year-old Marinette stood near the slide on the playground, dreaming, when she felt herself suddenly lifted from the ground. She let out a shriek, which was answered by laughter. Kim held her at arms length, a toothy grin spread across his face. "I knew I could pick you up!"

"Put me down, you dummy!" Marinette huffed. "You're gonna drop me!"

"No I won't!" Kim laughed, and spun Marinette around wildly. Marinette was left no other choice then to laugh along with him, until he finally did put her back down and they were both a giggling mess. Marinette punched Kim on the arm, and he smirked back at her. "I bet I can punch harder then you!"

The two were later both sent snickering to the principle's office because there was no way Marinette was backing down from a challenge like that.

12-year-old Marinette hunched over, attempting to make herself as small as possible while walking through the crowded school halls. Suddenly, a loud, shrill laugh met her ears, and Marinette subconsciously sped up her pace.

"Hey Marinette, what dumpster did you pick those clothes from?" Chloé called, and laughter filled the hallways. "Oh, did you know? Zippers go on jackets, not teeth!" Marinette felt her face burn, and tears welled up in her eyes as she flipped around a corner and broke into a run.

She sat in the back of an empty classroom, sobbing into her arms. What had she ever done to Chloé? There were footsteps outside the room, and Kim poked his head in. "Marinette?"

He went and sat next to her, and Marinette tried her best to wipe all the snot from her nose. She probably looked horrible right now.

"Hey, don't listen to Chloé," Kim said, patting the girl's back. "She's a loser, anyway."

"Easy for you to say," Marinette mumbled. "You don't have braces and a face full of pimples."

"Yeah but I smell."

"Yeah you do!" Marinette had to laugh, pushing the boy away. Kim grinned at her, a crooked, lopsided smile that made it seem like things weren't so bad.

"Anyway, all I'm saying is Chloé just likes teasing you because she feels bad about herself. She's jealous of your talents."

Marinette sent a sideways glance at Kim. "And how would you know that?"

"I have my connections," Kim said as he stood up and stretched. He turned to Marinette, and stuck out a hand. "C'mon, we only have an hour left of lunch."

Marinette grinned and nodded.

14-year-old Marinette glared across the classroom at Chloé and her posse, directing her gaze at Kim. He sat towards the middle of the group, laughing along with the others. Marinette wondered who the victim was. Probably her.

The door swung open, and the classroom quieted down a bit. It was Tyler, the boy who had nearly ruined Marinette's sketchbook the other day. But he looked absolutely terrible!

He had a black eye and several other bruises, and his lip was cut open. When he saw Marinette looking at him, his eyes widened in fear and he quickly turned away. Marinette narrowed her eyes and turned to look back at Kim. He still wasn't looking at her, but he had seen Tyler, and Marinette swore she saw a small smirk on his lips.

15-year-old Marinette sat by Kim on a bench near a fountain as the boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. She sighed, looking at him. If only she could comfort him as Ladybug! Ladybug was good with words. Marinette wasn't.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you, Mari." Kim said, finally breaking the gloomy silence. "I just- Chloé was so nice and I thought that maybe she-" he sighed, looking away. Marinette nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to fall for someone as toxic as her," Marinette said gently, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder. "And nothing that happened today was your fault. Ok?"

Kim looked over, grinning slightly, eyes rimmed with red. "Hey, can we be friends again?"

Marinette smiled back. "Of course, Kim! As long as you promise to not fall in love with anymore mean girls."

Kim laughed and punched Marinette on the shoulder. He was really strong, Marinette had to admit. "I'll do my best, Mari!"

Marinette stood up, and reached a hand down to help Kim. The two headed for Kim's house, talking about video games and the upcoming science project.

"I'm thinking I'll be partners with Max, this time," Kim mused to himself. Marinette smirked.

"It's ok if you fall in love with boys, though." She whispered to Kim. His face went bright red, and Marinette burst into laughter, taking off down the street. "Kidding!" she called back after her as Kim yelled angrily for her to slow down so he could beat her up.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up way shorter than I anticipated! Sorry if the spacing/paragraphs are weird, I'm still working on that. Anyway, I wanted a fic based around Marinette and Kim, because I feel like they used to be really good friends. So here it is!


End file.
